


In Bed

by CeliaEquus



Series: Pair Phil With Every Avenger [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Bruce is sneaky, Get Together, Hospitals, I hope, M/M, Not a voyeur, Off the drugs now, Pining, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash, SHIELD Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5th of my 'Pair Phil With Every Avenger' series. Each story is less than 100 words, and pairs Phil - in some way or other - with one of the Avengers.</p>
<p>My fifth offering is Shield Husbands, and is set in a hospital room.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bed

It wasn't until Phil was off the drugs that Clint visited again, creeping into the room as Bruce snoozed beside the bed.

"Hi," Clint said, sounding sheepish.

"Hey," Phil said, voice still hoarse from disuse.

"You know, if you moved into the tower, you wouldn't need an armoured guard."

"He's not armoured, and he's asleep," Phil said, glancing at Bruce. The doctor snuffled.

"Not asleep. Just giving that impression," he mumbled. Then he fell back into a doze. Phil gazed at Clint.

"It wasn't the drugs talking, last week," he said.

"…Sure?"

"Absolutely."

Clint's smile was luminous.


End file.
